


Bad Days.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, John Winchester A+ parenting, M/M, Prompt writing, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural), writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Some things you just can’t forget.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Bad Days.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not 100% happy about how this one came out but well, not everything can be perfect.

**Bad Days.**

Dean didn’t even need to be at the bar.

He has put Sammy to sleep hours ago and he should be sleeping too but John still hasn't come back to their room even hours after dropping his bag off and Dean was simply worried.

He walked inside the bar and stopped, it wasn't the first time he had been into one, not even close, but this one seemed somehow off, it just seemed too loud and too violent.

He straightened his back and walked deeper in, looking around for John.

He was noticed right away, some man calling on him, way too drunk.

He just shrugged them off, ignoring them and walking towards the back where John was sitting, drinking and laughing with others.

He catched John’s eyes when one of the men gripped his arm and spun him around.

His eyes widened in shock, his mind not understanding what was happening.

He looked back at John, in something like hope, he didn’t know, he just looked back at his father.

John was watching him with this disapproving look, a challenge in his eyes, almost like asking what Dean will do now, how he will get out of this situation.

Dean didn’t really have time for anything, he was pulled and showed to the side, everyone around him laughing.

He tried to free his wrists from the tight grip but only earned a harder pull that sent him tripping over something and smashing against the corner of the table.

He tasted blood but before he could get up, the man was on him.

Dean was in panic, he didn’t know what was happening, he just knew that it was wrong, so wrong.

He desperately tried to look back at where John was sitting but he couldn’t, his head was being pressed against the floor, causing him stinging pain.

He tried to call out for his father, to help him, to do something but before he could he heard John laughing, clear and loud, somewhere near.

So his father didn’t care.

Dean didn’t succeed in his task, he failed and now he needs to pay for it.

He clenched his teeth, he couldn’t make a sound, he wouldn’t make a sound.

Pain came shortly after, so sharp and blinding that Dean just couldn’t stop the tears breaking free.

He tried his best to ignore it all, like he had learned to ignore his own pain all through the years, he tried and he failed.

Finally he was let go off, he could suck in a well needed breath in his lungs but everything was still burning.

He slowly pushed himself up, he knew that staying there won’t help him.

He managed to lean against the wall just outside before throwing up from the pain.

John came soon after, disgust written all over his face, way too drunk to even walk in a straight line.

\- You’re disgusting. Go get cleaned up! - He showed Dean against the wall and when Dean didn’t move he simply dragged him to their room and pushed him into shower, letting cold water run over Dean. - All this happened because you don’t learn and if you don’t learn, you get dead. -

Dean did as John told, washing himself with trembling fingers, he needed to keep it all in, to be strong, to get better.

In the morning Dean didn’t let Sammy tend his split lip and scratched cheek, he didn’t let him touch the bruises covering Dean’s body. He just brushed it off, never talking about that night ever again.

Dean woke up with a gasp, lingering panic clouding his mind.

He tried to get off the grasping touching, he needed his gun.

Where the fuck was his gun?

Dean was in panic, he couldn’t think.

Strong hands gripped his shoulders, pinning him down.

\- Please dont! - He let himself shoot, tears already streaking down his cheeks, he just couldn’t let it happen again, not again.

\- Dean! Dean! Shh, it’s me! It’s me! - 

And suddenly there were bright blue eyes shining in the dark, soothing away the lingering memory of pain.

\- Cas! - Dean gasped out, not being able to hold it together.

Castiel flipped on the bedside table light before helping Dean untangle himself from the clinging sheets.

Dean falls back into Cas arms, needing comfort from someone he knew won’t hurt him.

Castiel holds him, running a soothing hand through his hair, murmuring soft nothing’s into Dean’s ear.

He was safe, he was safe, he was with Cas, he was safe, it all was just a nightmare, just a memory.

But still, Dean couldn’t move, he buried his face deeper into the crook of Cas’ neck and let himself cry it all out.


End file.
